No vuelvas por mi
by Uchitaru
Summary: Han pasado cerca de 15 meses desde que Sasuke comenzó su viaje, ha decidido regresar a Konoha. Sakura piensa que ha vuelto por ella, ¿lo habrá hecho? ¿Quién se cree que es yendo y viniendo sobre heridas sin sanar? ¿Sabrá todo lo que ha dejado atrás por miedo? Hola! mala para los summary, entren a darle una oportunidad! :3 (EN HIATUS HASTA TERMINAR ENTRE CEREZOS, AMOR Y OPOSICIÓN)
1. Chapter 1

Hola! debo decir que comenzará leve pero irá subiendo de tono. Gracias por entrar!

.

**S**iempre fue frío, siempre fue reservado. Casi nunca decía lo que cruzaba en su cabeza. Para ella estaba bien, después de todo lo amaba.

La luz del nuevo día se comenzaba a hacer presente por su ventana. El reloj hacia su sonido habitual, las aves comenzaban a cantar, el aire soplaba como canción de cuna. Todo parecía en orden, un día normal, común y corriente… sólo que no lo era.

Miró a su lado derecho en la cama, y no se encontró con nada, palpó con miedo queriendo cerciorarse de que lo que veía no fuera real. Pasó su mano lentamente por el sitio vacío, acarició la almohada y su calor inexistente le creo lágrimas.

Él no podía haberle hecho esto. -¿Por qué, Sasuke-kun?- preguntó al aire mientras lagrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas -¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar antes de quedarse dormida de nuevo en su dolor.

**A**quella era una mañana normal, se encontraba camino a la clínica con una montaña de papeles cargados frente a ella, cuando lo sintió. Era su aroma, su aroma rondaba en el aire de la Aldea. ¿Sería producto de su imaginación? Él se había ido hace apenas un 15 meses. Aun recordaba el día que ella y Kakashi-sensei lo despidieron en la puerta de la Aldea.

_-¿y si te dijera que me llevarás contigo?_\- había preguntado nerviosa pero esperanzada.

_-tal vez la próxima vez_\- le había contestado el pelinegro dando un pequeño golpe en su frente.

Lo había prometido, ¿verdad? Eso sonaba a una promesa, sobre todo viniendo de una persona como él, si no le hubiese parecido simplemente le hubiera dicho que no y era tema concluido. Pero le había dado una pequeña esperanza. O eso pensaba ella.

Entró rápidamente a la clínica para dejar la pila de informes que se había llevado a casa cuando lo vio parado frente a ella.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun— balbuceó

-Me dijeron que podía encontrarte aquí- le dijo el chico en tono serio.

Su voz sonaba tan relajante, tan serena. Sintió como si el suelo temblara un momento y el aire dejó de entrar correctamente a sus pulmones. Él debió darse cuenta pues frunció levemente el ceño sin dejar de verla -¿estás bien?- preguntó

-S-sí, estoy bien- atinó a contestar la pelirosa -es sólo que no te esperaba, mucho menos aquí. P-pero no me lo tomes a mal -movió frenéticamente sus manos frente a ella -es sólo que es inusual y…-

-¿a qué hora puedo venir a buscarte?- soltó la pregunta restando importancia al balbuceo anterior, su voz sonaba calmada pero Sakura alcanzó a notar que trataba de esconder un tono más urgido.

-Debo entregar unos informes y preguntar si hay citas. No creo que pasé más allá del medio día. Puedo arreglármelas- contestó torciendo sus manos con notable nerviosismo.

-Entonces vendré por ti después del medio día. Hay algo que debo hablar contigo- dijo el muchacho de cabello oscuro y salió del lugar.

Oh, por Dios, ¿lo haría? ¿habría vuelto por _ella_ como lo había _prometido_?

Normalmente un día en la clínica pasaba rápido, no siempre había pacientes que atender pero los que tenía la mantenían ocupada lo suficiente para no pensar mucho en algo llamado "tiempo libre". Sin embargo, ese día había sido el más largo de todos.

Miró el reloj colgando de la pared del pequeño consultorio y comenzó a prepararse. Pasó sus dedos por su cabello como si fuese un cepillo. Mojó sus manos y las colocó sobre su rostro para despejarse un momento.

No quería ser presa fácil pero estar con él nunca le había resultado del todo fácil.

Era de admirarse más no de sorprenderse que al momento que el reloj marcó la 1 pm, Sasuke Uchiha estuviera listo esperando por ella en los terrenos del hospital.

Sakura lo vió a través de las puertas de cristal y se despidió con la mano de todos y emprendió camino hacia él.

Sentía que caminaba torpemente, y estaba segura que lo hacia. No pedía evitarlo, él la tenía enamorada de toda la vida.

-lamento hacerte esperar- le dijo cuando llegó hasta él.

-No fue mucho tiempo- contestó al momento que se giraba en sus talones -¿nos vamos? -.  
Sakura asintió.

Nunca había tenido una cita con él. no una decente como tal. Habían pasado tantas cosas que no tenían forma de hablarlo.

Decidieron parar en una casa de té. No dijeron mucho, por no decir que casi no cruzaron palabra. Sin embargo sus silencios no parecían incómodos, más sus pensamientos parecían jugarle bromas pesadas, el suspenso la estaba matando.

Salieron a caminar y sin querer llegaron a aquel lugar donde por primera vez él decidió irse de la aldea. La primera vez que se despidieron y también la primera vez que le agradeció sinceramente.

El sol ya se había puesto. La incertidumbre la estaba matando. Tomó airé y lo dejó salir

—Sa-Sasuke-kun, ¿puedo preguntar que es lo que querías hablar conmigo?- soltó de golpe.

Él la miró en silencio y detenidamente, se acercó lentamente hasta ella sin dejar de mirarla, arrinconadola. No había lugar a donde correr. Colocó su mano al rededor de ella y la atrajo sutilmente hacía su cuerpo. Acercó su boca a su oído y susurro -Nos están observando-. Sakura se sobresaltó con lo que dijo y estuvo apunto de voltear alrededor cuando él detuvo su cabeza con su mano, y depositó un beso en sus labios.

.

Hola! de nuevo yo intentando escribir algo sobre SasuSaku. Debo admitir que comenzó flojo pero va a ir subiendo de poco a poquito. Gracias por darle una oportunidad, sobre todo a mi otro fic one shot, y por sus amables reviews! gracias! Espero nos veamos en el próximo capitulo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **aquí va a comenzar Rated M

.

—Sa-Sasuke-kun, ¿puedo preguntar qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo?- soltó de golpe.

Él la miró en silencio y detenidamente, se acercó lentamente hasta ella sin dejar de mirarla, arrinconándola. No había lugar a dónde correr. Colocó su mano al rededor de ella y la atrajo sutilmente hacía su cuerpo. Acercó su boca a su oido y susurro -Nos están observando-. Sakura se sobresaltó con lo que dijo y estuvo apunto de voltear alrededor cuando él detuvo su cabeza con su mano, y depositó un beso en sus labios tomándola por sorpresa. Al principio no pudo regresar el beso, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido alrededor de ellos.

Comenzó abrir lentamente su boca para dejar entrar al Uchiha. Era un beso tierno que poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en uno apasionado. Era la primera vez que se besaban así, y definitivamente estaba teniendo los sentimientos que siempre imaginó. Era como tocar el cielo. Demonios. Odiaba ser tan cursi.

Pudo sentir cómo Sasuke tomaba la parte trasera de su cabeza para comenzar a profundizar el beso, no quería que terminara el contacto. Colocó las manos sobre su pecho y comenzó a subirlas lentamente hacia el cuello del muchacho.

-Buenas noches- Escucharon una voz detrás de ellos -disculpen la interrupción, no esperaba que alguien estuviera por estos rumbos. Se trataba de Ibiki Morino, el cual miraba al pelinegro detenidamente. -buenas noches- contestó Sakura apenada. Había olvidado por completo el hecho que Sasuke se percató de que eran observados desde algún lugar cerca.

Él no parecía sorprendido, era de esperarse después de todo lo que pasó con él y su inestable pasado, la aldea y sus amigos, podía imaginar que en el regreso de sus viajes estuviese en la mira de los jonin, él no parecía incomodo con que aun desconfiaran un poco de él.

-De todos modos…- soltó a Sakura y se giró en su lugar para verlo de frente -ya nos íbamos- dijo el pelinegro y comenzó andar con Haruno detrás de él algo vacilante.

La intención era detener a Sakura de llamar la atención de Morino, el cual los observaba. Sin embargo el beso lo había afectado, el olor y el sabor de la peli rosa lo tenían embriagado. Definitivamente esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

Sakura lo seguía, aun no lograba recuperar su estabilidad, el tono sonrosado permanecía intacto en sus mejillas y sentía que el aire aun no llegaba por completo a sus pulmones. Iba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no vio cuando llegaron a la casa donde habitaba Sasuke desde que su Clan desapareció.

-Entremos- giró el picaporte de la puerta principal -estaremos más cómodos dentro- le dijo con voz calmada.

El corazón de la peli rosa comenzó a palpitar más fuerte, podía sentirlo en su garganta. Accedió.

Retiraron sus zapatos y se adentraron a la oscuridad de la casa. Sasuke intentó encender la luz con el interruptor de la pared pero no hubo reacción. Encendió una pequeña lampara de gas y la colocó en la sala. La sala comenzó a iluminarse ante los ojos de Sakura. A pesar que él tenía años viviendo ahí, la casa seguía siendo visiblemente carente de muchas cosas, tenía lo necesario para vivir, pero todo en ese lugar resplandecía en tristeza y soledad.  
-No recordaba que no tenía los servicios activados- dijo haciendo un ademan con su mano invitándola a tomar asiento -estaremos así por unos momentos.

-estoy bien, lo que sea con tal de poder hablar- dijo la peli rosa con voz nerviosa

Sasuke tomó asiento frente a ella y con voz ronca comenzó a hablar.  
-He vuelto a la aldea, sólo para decirte que tengo que irme de nuevo…- Sakura se removió algo inquieta en su lugar -no sé exactamente cuanto tiempo y…-

-Esta vez, ¿me llevarás contigo?- preguntó interrumpiéndolo, esperanzada y llena de valor.

El peli negro se veía dubitativo, pasó su mano varias veces por su cara y se puso de pie, caminando lentamente hacia la ventana. No quería verla, no podía verla directamente.

-Sasuke-kun…te he preguntado algo- volvió a decir en voz más alta.

Sasuke volvió a pasar su mano por su cara hasta echar el cabello hacía atrás. No contesto. Ninguna de las acciones estaban pasando por alto ante Sakura que no lo perdía de vista entre la oscuridad del lugar.

-¿E-estas jugando conmigo?- No quería llorar, pero su corazón no era de hielo, él le dolía mucho -¡NO TE QUEDES CALLADO!- gritó golpeando sus muslos con sus manos.

El Uchiha cerró su puño tan fuerte que los nudillos se tornaron blancos.

-Sakura, yo…- No terminó de hablar, ni siquiera sintió cuando la peli rosa se había puesto a su lado, depositó una bofetada en él. La miró atónito.

-No estés jugando conmigo, por favor- comenzó a llorar. Sasuke tomó la mano con la que había dado el golpe y tiró de ella para atraerla de nuevo hacia él. Comenzó a besarla.

Se sentía tan bien poder sentir su cuerpo tan cerca, su olor llenando cada rincón, el sabor de sus besos, el cosquilleo que se producía en su interior con cada latino que le robaba.

Haruno colocó sus manos en el pecho del peli negro y comenzó a quitarle la capa de viaje.

-Sa-Sakura, no…- intentó detenerla, ella volvió a besarlo, tomó la mano del muchacho y la colocó en su cintura para dejarle el camino libre. Logró despojarlo de su capa y comenzó con la ropa debajo de ésta.

Una vez más él intentó detenerla, ella no hizo nada esta vez, sólo lo quedó mirando con sus ojos albergando esperanza detrás de pequeñas lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse.

Él subió su mano hasta el rostro pálido de la muchacha, lo acercó y comenzó a besarla nuevamente. El acto le robó un suspiro a la peli rosa y comenzó a quitarle la camisa.

Sasuke comenzó a buscar el cierre de su vestido. Encontró los botones a un costado. Maldita sea, siempre había sido malo con ese tipo de prendas, si por él fuera, los hubiera arrancado de golpe.

Sakura le sacó la camisa y con habilidad le ayudó a quitar la parte superior de su vestido deslizando la suave tela por sus hombros.  
Ningún movimiento pasó desapercibido para él. La vio hacerlo detenidamente, era como una dulce _tortura_.

Terminó de bajar su vestido hasta quedar en ropa interior, se puso de puntillas y depositó un nuevo beso en los labios del peli negro.  
-Sakura, aun podemos detenernos- su voz sonó más ronca de lo que imaginó que sonaría -no quiero obligarte a nada.

Ella lo miró en silencio, lo tomó de la mano y lo guió al lugar que ella creía podía ser su recamara. Una vez dentro de ésta comenzó una nueva rutina de besos.

-No te vayas- le dijo la muchacha rosando sus labios -por favor, no te vayas- volvió a pedir.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio admirándola. En serio era hermosa, la extrañó tanto, y ahora que la tenía de vuelta, no quería dejarla.

Un -_jamás_\- se le escapó de su boca antes de comenzar a besarla nuevamente. Esta vez ella rompió el contacto sólo el tiempo suficiente para lograr sacarse el sostén y tirarlo a un lado. Sus mejillas se tornaron más sonrosadas y sintió como una fuente de calor brotaba en su vientre bajo.

Él se quedó admirándola por un momento sintiendo como su erección crecía punzantemente. El hermoso contraste de sus mejillas encendidas en su pálido rostro era perfecto. El tono de su cabello hacía juego con todo, desde sus ojos hasta sus pequeños y rosados pezones. Dos pequeños montículos lo saludaban desde la oscuridad, exigiendo atención.

Terminó de desvestirse antes de empujarla sutilmente a la cama.

Su cabello rosado se expandió como abanico en la cama, sobre las sabanas blancas, era hermosa. Perfecta.  
Con su tersa piel nívea y sus bellos ojos jade observándolo tiernamente. Tomó con su mano el costado de su ropa interior y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente dejando a su paso libremente la cadera de la peli rosa, liberando su pequeño monte de Venus.

No podía pedir nada más, todo lo tenía con ella. La admiró a contra luz que la luna les regalaba entrando por la ventana.

-Si me lo pides, aun puedo detenerme- Sakura se había inclinado tomándolo por el cuello para atraerlo hacia ella.

-Basta, por favor. No me hagas esto- dijo con el corazón palpitando tan fuerte que sabía él podía sentirlo al tener su pecho pegado a él -te amo-.

Sasuke retuvo su respiración.

\- -.

_Hola! disculpen la tardanza, la vida adulta me consume. Voy a parar el capitulo aquí, espero no se molesten, prometo terminar esta parte en el próximo capitulo haha._

_gracias por visitar la historia y gracias de ante mano a __**Arella96, Solo Otra Mas y Noemitg-chan**__ por sus __**reviews**__, así mismo a la gente que agrego a favoritos. Espero de todo corazón no decepcionar a nadie._


End file.
